The Seal of the Twelve Kunai
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: AU: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee have a free-for-all in a stadium to determine who is the strongest. With brand new skills and abilities who will end up on top? There also will be relationship pairings later after the battle. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. A Battle of Summoning

The Seal of the Twelve Kunai

A Battle of Summoning

The crowd roared with excitement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's finally time for the main event," the announcer yelled over the loud speakers. Everyone had their eyes on the main arena that stretch out for at least a mile with twelve gates to enter in from. "First up, is the unpredictable shinobi with the nine tails spirit roaring inside of him, it's Naruto Uzuimaki."

The crowd cheered.

The Gate Number One slid opened with Naruto entering the ring, waving at the crowd. He had a smile on his face.

"Next up is, the medic with the badass fist, its Sakura Haruno," the announcer went on. The crowd waved banners and sang cheers. The second gate opened with Sakura stepping out, placing her hand above her elbow while she raised her other fist in victory.

"You know him as the women's dream with the deadly stare, Sasuke Uchiha." Girls stared with hearts in their eyes as Sasuke walked out of the third gate.

"She's the heiress to the Hyuga clan and as sweet as can be, it's Hinata Hyuga." The entire clan in the stands cheered her name. Hinata stepped out of the forth gate with a determine look in her eyes.

"He's the master of the dogs that will rip you to shards, he's Kiba Inuzuka." Hundreds of people pumped their fist up in the air. Kiba came out of the gate with his dog Akamaru.

"He doesn't leave much of an impression, but his bugs will leave you unconscious, he's Shino Aurame." Shino came out with an annoyed expression on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"He's the pudgy playboy of Konoha, he's Choji Akimichi." Thousands of girls in the audition chanted his name. Choji walked out, eating a bag of chips.

"You see him as the lazy genius who's master of the shadows, he's Shikamaru Nara." A loud roar came from the audience. Shikamaru sighed as he entered the arena with his hands in his pockets.

"She's the beauty that will leave your mind a mess, she's Ino Yamanaka." All the boys in the stadium roared in excitement. Ino stepped into the ring with her hand on her hip in a seductive stance.

"She's known as the tool expert with an explosive touch, she's Tenten!" The crowd cheered up loudly.

"He's a skill member of the Hyuga and naturally called a genius, he's Neji Hyuga." The Hyugas cheered loud once again.

"And finally he calls himself the Blue Beast of Konoha with his mad Taijutsu skills, its Rock Lee." A giant rush of cheers exploded out of the crowd. Rock Lee leaped out of the gate and into the arena, making the circle complete.

"They are known as the Twelve Kunai of Konoha," the announcer continued. "This will be there first match against each other so there is no telling who will win in this amazing battle." All of them looked at one another, preparing for battle. "So without any further ado, let the match begin!"

"Cha!" Sakura slammed her fist on the ground in front of her, breaking it apart that made everyone dodge.

Naruto and Sasuke ran up the rising rocks and leaped into the air. Charka formed into Naruto's hand, forming the Rasengan singal handedly. Sasuke quickly formed his Chidori without a hand sign. The two aimed right for Shino, who was directly in their line of fire.

The bug shinobi quickly waved a few hand signs then stuck his hands straight out. His bus swarmed out of his sleeves and created a wall of bugs to block their vision. Naruto and Sasuke cut through them with their attacks.

They then landed on the ground on one knee and hand. Sasuke gazed over to the side to spot Kiba beside a wall weaving hands signs. Sasuke had already activated his sharingan so he saw every sign. "Kiba's already summoning his pack now is he?"

Naruto looked over to where Sasuke was focusing.

Kiba made the Ram hand seal then slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" A giant cloud of smoke rose up along with five beams of light in green, blue, red, brown, and light blue. They all disappeared to reveal fourteen uniquely different dogs with Inuzuka marks on their cheeks. "Full Fang Force Pack!"

"And there it is!" the announcer pronounced. "Kiba's famous Fang Force Pack each with a different specialty in Jutsu. Will the others survive such a massive number of skilled beasts?"

"You know, Kiba, you're not the only one who knows how to summon," Naruto said. He bit his thumb and began to make the needed hand signs. He slammed his hand on the ground.

Sasuke slammed his hand on the ground.

Sakura slammed her hand down.

"Summoning Jutsu!" all three said at once. Large puffs of smoke came out of the ground, lifting the three into the air. When the smoke cleared it revealed Gamabunta under Naruto, Katsuyu underneath Sakura, and Manda breathe Sasuke. Each of them stood tall on top their giant summons, prepared for battle.

"And they summoned them! The three great beasts that have been used by the sannin themselves," the announcer spoke. The crowd cheered excitedly.

"Well, we can't have them making a mess of things now can we," Kiba said. He bit his thumb then quickly made the hand signs for the summoning jutsu then slammed his hand on the back wall behind him. A massive howl came out of the back wall that disrupted every jutsu on the field minus Kiba's own.

Gamabunta, Katsuyu, and Manda all went screaming back to their world as every other jutsu stopped as well. Everyone in the stadium covered their ears from the large howl that had sweep through the area.

The members of team seven landed safely on the ground. The howl ended with Kiba looking at the other eleven shinobi. "So what do you think of my latest jutsu?" Kiba asked. "It can only be in this world for a couple of seconds, but with his massive howl he interrupts all jutsu in the area except my own."

"That's a cheap trick," Naruto said.

"Hey, everything goes in this match last I check," Kiba responded.

"That's right." Tenten threw a small scroll high in the air that spiral around in layers. She made a hand sign, releasing the hundreds of weapons that were inside the scroll, having them rain down over all her fellow shinobi.

"Rotation!" Neji immediately activated his defense to knock away all the weapons that came in his direction.

"Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata formed a charka barricade around her to block all tools that surrounded her.

Shino used his bugs to swamp away the weapons.

Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Rock Lee dodged and use kunai to knock away the attacks.

Sasuke used Chidori Stream to blast away all weapons that shot at him.

Kiba's dogs knocked away the weapons with their various jutsu.

All of Tenten's weapons hit the ground with them hardly hitting anyone. Tenten then formed her hand seal again that released another load of weapons that came out of the weapons she'd already released that fell to the ground from every direction. Once again the group of shinobi took up the defensive.

"Oh, and Tenten has started her second assault already with her weapons hidden in weapons technique."

Senbo, kunai, and shuriken came at them from all sides. In order to escape the large amount of weapons, Naruto threw a special kunai knife into a wall then used his father's famous Flying Raijin Jutsu to teleport to the spot and avoided any more of the weapons.

The others managed to block and avoid any major hits before Tenten's final attempt. She released a third wave of weapons at them that aimed perfectly at each and every one of them. Most of the flying weapons were senbo.

Just when the needles were inches away from their targets, paper bombs wove out of the small seals on weapons, exploding. The entire battlefield was covered in black smoke.

"What an amazing attack!" the announcer shouted. "But was it enough to end this exciting battle?"

-Please Review-

If you want it to continue


	2. Battleground Transformation

Battleground Transformation

The smoke cleared to reveal that everyone had gotten away and destroyed logs had taken their place while Lee got away with sheer speed. "Oh, and they used their Substitution Jutsu to escape the massive bomb assault."

"You didn't really think using your smallest scroll would take us down, Tenten?" Sasuke questioned.

The scroll fell back to Tenten, fully wrapped up. She slipped her scroll down her sleeve. "I guess you got a point there."

"Partial Expansion Jutsu: Cage!" Choji expanded his arm over Tenten and his fingers stretched down to be like bars around her. "Now I've got you."

"I don't think so." Tenten opened her hand to reveal a tag seal on her palm. She stuck it straight up that released a kunai knife with a paper bomb attach to it. It exploded, sending Choji hand back to him, allowing Tenten to escape.

"Oh, and a brilliant move by Tenten to avoid Choji's human cage," the announcer shouted.

Choji held the wrist of his burned hand, blowing out the smoke.

Sasuke shut his eyes. "Now I'll show you what will win this match." He opened his eyes to reveal his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. A gigantic purple demon looking skeleton rose up around the Uchiha.

"And Sasuke has done it he's using his Mangekyo Sharingan to perform his Susanoo to decide this battle." The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto slammed his fist into his open palm. "You're not the only one with a cool transformation, ya know." Naruto was enveloped by orange fiery glow with a seal design, spreading over his body.

Hinata weaved a few hand signs while having her Byakugan fully activated. "Ninja Art: Gentle Lion!" An outline of charka surrounded her before fully expanding into a shape of a lion around her.

Neji made his final seal as well. "Ninja Art: Gentle Crane!" A field of charka surrounded him, transforming into the shape of the crane.

"And Naruto, Hinata, and Neji have formed some powerful transformations as well," the announcer said. "Naruto uses his Biju mode while Hinata and Neji have created their own ultimate defenses."

Shino stuck his arms straight out, sending his bugs out toward Sasuke. His thousands of insects surrounded Sasuke's monster in a curtain that expanded a foot away from actually touching it. Shino then made the Ram hand seal that allowed his bugs to begin draining Sasuke's charka away from a distance as they surrounded him from all sides.

A sword in black flames then struck through the wave of bugs and cut down, burning many of them to death instantly. "Shino, did you honestly think I was that weak?" Sasuke questioned.

"Blaze Style, I see he's manipulating Amaterasu's black flames," Shino said. The bug shinobi made the rest of his bugs retreat back to him. Once they moved it revealed that Sasuke's whole skeleton was surrounded in black flames.

Kiba made the tiger seal hand sign. "Multiple Man Beast Clones!" All of Kiba's dogs transformed into copies of himself. "And now Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry." Kiba's nails grew, black pupils slit, and he became more beast like with charka pouring out of him.

He and his pack of dogs ran forward before spinning into their next jutsu. "Fang Over Fang Barrage!" All nineteen Kibas spun at vicious speeds to attack the nine tails Naruto. Naruto quickly moved out of the way as wave after wave of attacks came at him not giving him a chance to counter attack from the various different angles they came from.

Naruto slid back two have to more Fang Over Fang's come at him from the front. They barely missed him as another one came from his right side that he flipped over. The Kibas broke out of their jutsu all, sliding back.

"Fang Over Fang Heaven's Assault!" All the Kiba's flew back into the air with the Fang Over Fang then all came down at once on Naruto.

Hinata ran toward Sakura and leaped into the air.

Sakura leaped into the air above Hinata, slamming her fist into the head of Hinata's lion with all of her might. All the attack did was made Sakura spin over the lion to avoid Hinata.

"And Sakura's mighty fist had no affect on Hinata's great defense," the announcer reported.

Sakura and Hinata landed on the ground, facing opposite directions. Hinata ended her jutsu and spun around as Sakura turned around as well. Hinata charged forward with her hands back as Sakura ran in with her fist ready to swing.

Sakura threw a punch right at Hinata's face.

Hinata crotched down and spun around Sakura's strike. "Rotating Step, Back Palm!" Her foot twisted so she was directly behind the other kunochi. She stroked two of Sakura's charka points. Sakura stumbled forward then jumped forward to get some distance from the Hyuga.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Rock Lee swung his leg at Neji, who had already ended his gentle crane technique. Neji avoided the lower spin kick. Lee then charged toward him to continue his assault.

Neji moved his hands around in a twisted position before he stretched them straight out. "Cyclone Palm!" Charka rushed out his hands that formed a cyclone like strike at Rock Lee, sending him back in a spiral.

Lee continued to spin on his own before he flipped backwards to land safely on his feet. He slid back on his hands and feet. He then got back up in fighting position with one hand in front of his face. He smiled. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from my greatest rival."

"Beetle Cyclone!" Shino sent a twister of his bugs at Sasuke's Susanoo. The black flames burned at the bugs as they pushed against the skeleton.

"You're run out of bugs if you keep this up," Sasuke said.

Shino quickly waved several hand signs. "Colony Growth Jutsu!" Shino's destroyed insects were being reborn as thousands of more were being born by the second to attack the giant monster, pushing it back.

Naruto flipped around in every direction to avoid Kiba and his dogs' attacks.

Choji expanded his fist out to strike Shikamaru. Shikamaru leaped over the attack, jumping high into the air. "Choji!"

Sasuke swung Susanno's sword at Shino, making him end his jutsu. The bug shinobi leaped out of the way of the attack as the sword cut through the ground.

Hinata placed her heels together as her feet faced in different directions and her hands were set in the gentle fist style. "Rotating Eight Trigrams, Revolving Tempest!" Hinata quickly spun around, releasing charka from all her points creating a tornado around her.

She then started to move, heading straight for Sakura. Sakura ran out of the way, doing her best to avoid the technique while Hinata used her Byakugan to keep track of her while she kept up her rotation.

Tenten undid the stitching on one of her sleeves that revealed she had sealing tape all the way down her arm. She reached for the third seal down, summoning a Kusarigama which she quickly grabbed.

The tool specialist spun the bottom half of the weapon, tossing it a Shino. Shino jumped out of the way. The weighted end of the chain slammed into the ground then unsealed five paper bombs that were in it, unfolding slowly before they exploded.

Sasuke's shifted his eyes around as he went in to charge with another attack. _Something's not right here_, he though.

Naruto was flying through the air, watching for the dogs' attack when he got hit by two Fang over Fangs from both sides. He flew back, rolling on the ground. He lifted himself up with both hands. _Why wasn't I able to dodge that_?, he wondered to himself.

Bugs were pouring out of Shino as he was working to stand up after being hit with Tenten's explosion. _It has to be_…Shino said inside his mind.

_Ino_, everyone thought at once. All of them ended any current jutsu they were using then slammed their hands together.

"It's seems the others have finally picked up on Ino's Mind Dance Jutsu," the announcer proclaimed. "Once employed it bypasses all senses directly effecting the brain, thus making its victims slow down without being aware of it. The only way to break out of it is by first stopping any jutsu you're using and then release yourself from the mind control."

"Release!" they all said at once. They all gain their full wits again.

_What he forgot to mention was that Ino stored a ninjutsu inside her eye that directly hypnosises the brain even if you've only looked at it once which then allows her to use any of her other mind control jutsu without you being able to perceive it_, Sasuke thought. _Even my eyes are useless when she makes it so I can't register it to my mind_. He shifted his gaze over to Ino.

Ino just finished making her final hand sign. "Ninja Art: Flower Shuriken Jutsu!" Flower Shape Shuriken flew out from behind her at the others. The others tried to back up to dodge or block them with their jutsu, but once they got in range the shuriken unfolded into slips of paper that attached to their bodies.

Sasuke gazed down at the papers that were on his arm. "Paper Bombs!"

"This ends now." Ino made the snake hand sign, having all the tags explode at once that created a large dust cloud, covering the arena.

"Oh my, it seems Ino set the perfect trap to end this battle once and for all," the announcer said.

Girls in the crowd looked down frightened that their favorite boy had gotten blown up.

Loud cheers for Ino exploded from the men.

"Hold on, what's that in the sky?" the announcer questioned over the crowd. Everyone including Ino looked up in the sky. A rock dome appeared above the stadium with Naruto and the rest standing upside down safely on top, looking down at Ino.

Kiba was down on one knee with his hands on top of the rock. He lowered his head. "Woo, that was a close one."

"What an amazing move by Kiba," the announcer continued on. "He created a dome over the stadium, allowing him and the others to escape Ino's blast.

"Well, that's enough helping for one day. Earth Style: Ground Collapse." Kiba slammed his hands on the dome's surface again that had the whole thing crack apart and fall to the ground along with all the shinobi and dogs with it.

-Please Review-

It Keeps me going

And I want to know what you

Think of the new moves


	3. Dogs and Flowers

Dogs and Flowers

The rocks came crumbling down from the stone dome with everyone falling with them. Naruto and the others leaped from one rock to another in order not to be crush under them. As the rocks came crashing down to the ground, Ino leaped up on the rocks to also avoid being crush.

A cloud of dust rose up as the rocks build on top of each other. When the dust cleared, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee emerged just fine.

"What an incredible battle," the announcer shouted. "These warriors aren't giving an inch in this amazing fight. It just leaves you on the edge of your seats."

Sasuke shifted his eyes around. _The only ones missing is Kiba and his mutts_, he thought. _Did they get crush under the rocks_. _No, that's not like Kiba_. _He must be up to something_. A burst of water shot out of the ground behind Sasuke. _So there attacking us from underground are they_.

Flames, wind, lighting, and Earth burst out of the crumbled rocks at the shinobi. Everyone moved out of the way of the attacks.

A katana sword stuck up out of the ground, cutting through the rocks like a shark, aiming for Naruto. Naruto ran away from the attack.

Laser beams blasted out of the rock, aiming wildly at the people.

Poison gas seeped out between the crack ground.

Kunai broke out from underneath.

The shinobi worked on avoiding all the attacks. They were closed in to the middle of the ring by the attacks that were coming at them from all other sides. "Fang Over Fang: Heaven's Wheel!" Kiba burst out of the ground in a Fang Over Fang that expanded out into a black tornado, sending all the other shinobi, flying back.

They hit the ground with slashes across their clothes and skin. Kiba's fourteen dogs shot out of the ground with Fang Over Fang from around Kiba's Fang Over Fang: Heaven's Wheel. They all came after a different shinobi.

Naruto and the others dodge the attacks. Hinata ran underneath the dog that came at her, charging toward Kiba. Using her charka control and the charka points in her body she created charka needles that floated directly in front of her.

"Charka Needle Rain Dance," Hinata pronounced. She leaped into the air and swung her arm across her body, sending her needles into Kiba's spinning tornado. The tornado slowed down very quickly until Kiba stop completely down on one knee. Hinata landed back on the ground. "I didn't hit enough of his charka points."

"You've hit enough," Kiba said. He held his left arm with his right hand as he bare his teeth_. She hit enough of my charka points to stop my jutsu_, he thought. Kiba looked up at the Hyuga_. But I should still be able to use charka_. He stood back up on his feet_. I just can't afford to get hit by that jutsu again_. _So I'll need to stop her now_.

Kiba sent charka to his hands to form charka claws.

"Kiba and his dogs are on the attack," the announcer said.

A fox like dog rose his tail up with his tip set on fire. "Fire Style: Flame Curtain!" He spun around and shot a wave of fire. Naruto leaped out of the way, transforming back into his Biju mode.

"Orenji-iro, Kiba's fire style dog starts off hot against Naruto," the announcer continued.

A black dog with a thunderbolt shape tail had electricity surrounding his body as he crotched in front of Sasuke. Sasuke turned on his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as the dog disappeared into the lighting that surrounded it.

"Kirromaru, uses his lighting base jutsu to become lighting itself."

"Gale Force Fang Over Fang!" A white dog spun into a Fang Over Fang with wind spiraling around it. Neji spun into his rotation to defend himself, canceling out both techniques.

"There goes Ginmaru with his powerful wind style jutsu."

Tenten unrolled a scroll, shooting a wave of weapons at a big brown dog. The dog stomped his foot on the ground that created an earth wall to block all of her attacks. "That's Chairomaru's strong Earth Style making one tough defense."

Kiba came down to slam his charka claw on Hinata. Hinata hopped back as Kiba hit the ground instead. A blue dog spun above her, letting out water droplets that created water clones which surrounded Hinata on all sides. "Kiba teams up with his water style dog Aoimaru to take on Hinata."

"Rotating Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata twisted around as the clones came at her from all sides; she struck them in their charka points, thus turning them back into puddles of water in an instant. She then moved back to create some distance between her and her opponents.

As Naruto jumped into the air he balled up his fist, bringing it back. "Rasengan Fist!" A Rasengan spun around his balled up hand, getting ready to swing it down on Orenji-iro when he sense something coming from behind. A dog wearing a jacket with a katana in his mouth was above him and swung down at his head that Naruto effortless avoided with his immense speed.

"There goes the beheading katana wielder, Zazu."

Two dogs came in front of Sakura one released a fog of poison gas while the other shot waves of kunai from his mouth. Sakura covered her mouth and noise so not to breathe in the poison and avoided the kunai that were being drenched in the poison.

"His poison and weapon specialist come at Sakura hard."

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Lee swung a kick at the dog he was fighting when a barrier stopped him an inch away from hitting his target right in the face. Rock Lee flipped backward and slid.

"A perfect defense by the barrier ninjutsu dog that can form iron defenses even while moving for him and his allies."

Shikamaru made a hand sign. "Release." He opened his eyes to see he was up against a green dog.

"Shikamaru faces the ninja hound of Genjutsu, Sumiremaru."

The space behind Choji wrapped around, revealing another of Kiba's dog. The dog sprung on the boy, knocking him down on the ground.

"Kiba's dogs keep up the assault with his Time-space ninjutsu dog."

Shino shot a wave of his insects at the gray dog that he was facing. The dog's eyes glowed red and shot laser beams from them, setting the bugs on fire. Shino then hauled kunai trough the holes of his wave of bugs at the dog that cut through its fur, but bounced off his body to reveal steel.

"Shino does his best to face the double Kekki Genkai dog, Maru with his heat seeking dojutsu and steel style release."

Ino made a hand seal. "Ninja Art: Sakura of Detonation." Sakura petals fell from the sky with a sweet light surrounding them. The others stopped their attack looking at the beautiful sight. Ino used the snake hand sign to reveal that they were actually paper bombs that were falling all around and exploded.

The dog she was facing just as she was performing the technique opened his mouth, spitting out a scroll that unwrapped. He used the scroll to seal the large explosion inside it.

"Oh, and Kiba's Fuinjutsu dog sealed away Ino's attempt at victory."

Sakura made two hand signs, completing her jutsu. She brought her hands to the ground while she was down on one knee. "Lighting Style: Wide Spread Disarrangement." A wave of electricity shot through the area.

All the fighters felt a jolt run through their body. Each and every one of them had their jutsu canceled out as they collapsed to the ground. Sasuke tried to move his legs, but instead his elbows and shoulders moved instead. _So it's that jutsu, huh_. _Very clever Sakura_.

"This is…" Naruto tried to stand up, but his body moved in all kinds of directions and collapsed back to the ground. "Sakura's Wide Spread Disarrangement jutsu. This sucks."

_With this jutsu we're at her mercy_, Neji thought._ Our bodies won't respond as we want them to due to the scatter of electrical signals_. Neji shut his eyes. _No, I must learn how to reuse my body quickly_. _Now, let's see when I want to use my left hand my right leg response_…

_When I tried to bend my left knee my right hand's fingers open up_, Shino told himself.

_This is impossible_, Naruto said inside his mind. _How am I supposed to memorize all these new body functions in order to fight_? _No, got to stay calm_. _I can do this I'm going to win_. Each of the fallen shinobi quickly tried to figure out what moved what and what order as they lied on the ground. Kiba's dogs weren't having as much luck completely unable to do it and howled in frustration.

The sound was becoming annoying and Kiba couldn't properly focus. "All of you go back home, until you can use your bodies again. You're useless to me this way." All thirteen dogs puffed away, just leaving Akamaru.

"Now's my chance," Sakura said. She performed the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu to make ten more of herself. She and her clones then putted one hand on the other arm as they bent the other one up, sending charka to their fist.

_She's about to use her Pummeling Flower Crusher_, Sasuke thought. _There not stable clones when she uses that jutsu, but if we get hit by that we're finish. Have to finish fingering this out quick_. _So let's see left, is right, right is down, elbow is knee_…

Shikamaru shut his eyes. _Now, I just need to run it through my head three times quickly to make sure I got it_.

The Sakuras finished charging up their fist. "Now, get ready to feel the pain." They all leaped in different directions to attack one of the eleven shinobi, having their fist held back ready to punch. "Pummeling Flower Crusher!"

_It's now or never_. Sasuke pulled himself on his feet and flipped himself back just in time to avoid Sakura's strike.

The others managed to move themselves enough to get out of the other Sakuras' attack ranges. Naruto slid back, but accidently misplaced his foot, falling down on his side and glided back before he fell into a roll. "Damn, I still don't get this."

The ground broke apart from the combine Sakura strikes that turned it to dust. The others crashed into the walls from the aftershock as Sakura's clones vanished. Sakura waited for the dust to clear so that she could see the others. They pulled themselves out of the crack walls, barely able to stay on their feet.

Sakura smiled, knowing they still wouldn't be able to properly fight in their current condition. Plus she added a little added trouble to her friends' inner systems that they haven' yet discover to give her a higher advantage.

-Please Review-

Just Two Chapters Left

Who do you think should

Win?

Also what do you like/dislike about

The new jutsu


	4. The Final Attack

The Final Attack

"Cha!" Sakura charged in to attack Kiba.

Kiba fumbled his hands that created clumsy hand signs, but found that his charka was going in directions he hadn't planned them to.

Sasuke and Neji also tried to use their eyes, but for some reason their charka went to their feet instead. "What's going on?" Sasuke questioned.

"You screwed up our charka network as well," Kiba yelled.

"That's right." Sakura brought her fist back ready to punch the dog shinobi. She swung at him as he jumped back and crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura barely nicked him, sending him flying back.

Kiba flipped over in the air so his head was facing upside down. Kiba closed his eyes running through hand signs in his head to see how his flow in charka had change. He then began to make random hand signs as he continued to flip through the air.

"Kiba has completely lost it, using hand seals in a random order, hoping to produce some kind of jutsu," the announcer said.

"That's not going to work," Sakura told him. She ran to catch up with the flying dog shinobi. She leaped into the air to get ready to punch him again.

Kiba made the snake hand sign. "Wind Style: Beast Claw!" He swung his hand across his chest, shooting a sharp wind shape claw at Sakura. Sakura crossed her arms across her chest, focusing her charka to her arms.

Sakura got blasted backward by Kiba's jutsu, flipping her backwards. She landed on her toes, sliding back. She then slammed her hands on the ground to slow herself down.

Kiba slid across the ground on all fours. The moment he stopped he lost control of his limbs and collapsed on the ground. "Damn it."

"That damn training on Inuzuka Mountain must have taught him how to channel charka without hand signs so he figured out the changes in his body," Sasuke said.

Sakura slammed her fist on the ground, breaking it apart and knocking everyone to the ground.

Shikamaru struggled to push himself back up on his knees. He bit down on his teeth. "I can't fight like this. I need away to turn this around."

Naruto was on his back, gazing up at the sky. "This is way too confusing I can't keep this up."

"I have to use this chance to the best of my abilities," Sakura said. She got back up and charged toward Kiba.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist. _I maybe only able to do this once under my current condition, but it should buy me enough time_. Lighting flowed down to his hand in the form of chidori. He then managed to turn on his sharingan and swung his arm across after letting go of it with his other hand. "Chidori Bird Strike!"

The chidori expanded out, transforming their shape into birds that were connected to each other through electric waves. They flew all over the arena, striking all the shinobi down to paralyze them. All of them let out screams of pain.

Sasuke's sharingan faded away with him no longer able to maintain it under his current condition. He collapsed onto his knees, forgetting which limb did what for a moment after performing his attack. _I should be safe for the time being_, he thought.

The others tried to move, but with Sakura's disarrangement of their bodies and their bodies going numb by Sasuke's chidori made it impossible.

"It seems like we're in a stalemate, folks," the announcer commentated. "With Sakura and Sasuke's technique no one is able to move. Does that mean this battle will be a draw?"

After a few minutes, Sakura's jutsu wore off of their bodies. Sasuke took the chance to activate his sharingan. He smiled, knowing that he had the advantage. He made the tiger hand sign and quickly followed with the rest of the needed hand signs as he turned himself in Naruto's direction.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Bird Jutsu!" He wrapped his hand around his mouth, blowing out flames that took the shape of a large bird. Sasuke quickly attach two paper bombs to its wings as it finished forming. The bird then flew straight at the blond.

The fire bird spun around that a missile then dropped down directly on top of Naruto, exploding.

Feet hit the wall of the stadium. Naruto landed next to his mark kunai he threw earlier, using his Flying Raijin Jutsu.

Sasuke's eyes spotted him. "I thought he was still paralyzed? So he's gotten that good with it has he. Even though his body just got feeling back only a split second before my jutsu reached him, he managed to perform that jutsu."

_I'll only get one chance at this_, Naruto thought. He reached into his pouch, pulling out one of his special kunai. _I better make it count_. He hurled the kunai straight at Sasuke's face while he also quickly created his Rasengan with his other hand.

Sasuke reached out to grab it before it could strike him, but Naruto took a hold of it as he threw his other hand with the Rasengan straight down at the Uchiha. Sasuke maneuvered around it, grabbing Naruto's wrist to block the attack. He reached back for his sword, sliding it out his stealth to strike down Naruto.

Naruto lowered himself to be under the swing. He then extended his legs out, kicking Sasuke back and forcing him to let go of him. Naruto flipped backwards and landed on the ground. Sasuke spun around to catch his footing.

"Not bad, Naruto," Sasuke said with a smug smile on his face.

"You aren't doing half bad yourself, Sasuke," Naruto said just as cocky.

Kiba slammed his hand down on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" He summoned four new dogs, known as the Snow Siblings who could use Snow Style Jutsu. "Time for a counter attack." Kiba putted a smile on his face when he then realize her couldn't move.

Naruto and Sasuke were about to charge each other when they too realized they couldn't move either. "What's going on?" Naruto questioned. His eyes were shaking with frustration.

Sasuke shifted his eyes over to the side. "This can only mean one thing?" He spotted a black mirror that held his and Naruto's reflection. "Damn it."

Shikamaru smiled as he held his hand sign. "Shadow Mirror Jutsu, complete." Beside or in front of all the other shinobi was a full length mirror that branch off of Shikamaru's shadow. With this jutsu all Shikamaru had to do was capture a person's reflection to bind them.

"This isn't good, why because now Shikamaru can now do whatever he wants to us," Shino explained out loud.

"You think we don't know that?" Kiba yelled. Kiba bare his teeth. "So now what?"

_There's only one way to take this many skilled opponents down at once,_ Shikamaru thought. _It's not ideal, but I don't see a way around it_. He made a couple more hand signs which caused shadow hands to come out of the mirrors and latched onto the others by their necks, arms, legs, and even stomachs.

"Shadow Pull Jutsu?" Naruto questioned.

"He plans on pulling us into his shadow world," Sasuke said.

Naruto tried to fight against. "Hey, cut it out, Shikamaru."

"This isn't funny," Ino yelled.

The hands pulled them off the ground and stored them all in the mirrors with them all yelling in horror. The shadow mirrors then brought themselves together in the middle becoming a shadow ball that Shikamaru could signally focus on. "Shadow World Jutsu, complete."

"And Shikamaru has done it he's pulled everyone else into his Shadow World Jutsu," the announcer shouted in the loud speakers. "No one has ever escaped this jutsu and those who have been filled with enough nightmares to last a lifetime."

Shikamaru made the snake hand seal. From the top of the sphere blood bubbled up and fell down from four directions to the bottom that slowly drip by drip fell to the ground.

"Shikamaru has now started the attack," the announcer continued. "With his shadow world he strikes his opponents with the weapons of shadows. The more blood that spills in the world the more comes out of the sphere."

More blood bubbled out, having it pour down the sphere. "This just might be the end, folks?" the announcer told the crowd.

Suddenly, a large purple arrow broke out of the top of the shadow sphere, cracking it. "What the…?" Shikamaru started. He held his hand sign harder, sending more charka to the jutsu. "Damn you, Sasuke."

Then an orange light shined out of the cracks. "Now it's Naruto. I don't think I can hold both of them back, especially if Naruto's using…" The light burst through the shadows, ending the jutsu with everyone flying out.

Shikamaru flew back from the large blast.

The others slid back with Naruto and Sasuke, retracting their earlier Jutsu. Each of the eleven shinobi that were trapped in the shadow world had cuts and slashes on them.

"And they escape what an amazing display of talent," the announcer said.

The crowd cheered.

Shikamaru sat up with one knee bent up. He placed his arm over it. "Now you guys have done it."

The shattered shadow world began to take forms of ghouls and forgotten warriors. They created swords and other weapons for themselves coming after the shinobi.

"What the!?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke wasted no time asking questions instead he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Amaterasu." The black flames shot out, engulfing those that targeted him.

Naruto shut his eyes for a moment then when he opened them activated his Sage Mode. He rose his hand up. "Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!" He created the huge charka ball over his head then threw it straight at the shadows that came at him.

Tenten pulled out a crossbow from one of her seals on her arm. She then used explosive arrows to blast away her targets.

Ino and Sakura cut down their shadows with kunai.

Choji used partial expansion jutsu to punch out his.

Shino drained his with his bugs.

Neji and Hinata attacked with the Gentle Fist Style.

Kiba took his down with his dogs' snow style.

Rock Lee used his high speed taijutsu to finish off the last of them.

"I think it's finally time I put an end to this match," Sasuke said. His eyes were closed he then slowly opened them with the full Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The complete Susanoo rose around him.

"Forget it, I'm going to be the one who wins this, Sasuke." Naruto punched his fist into his free hand. He transformed into his full tail beast mode, becoming the nine tail fox.

"I'm not giving up yet," Kiba shouted. He used his summoning jutsu to summon the rest of his pack he then made a hand sign as his dogs jumped up in the air around him. "Inuzuka-Style: Ultimate Human Beast Transformation: Nightmare's Wolf!"

A huge puff of smoke surrounded the dog handler and his dogs. A paw that had a pair of claws coming out of three different directions busted through the cloud of smoke followed by several heads. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a large dog almost as big as the nine tails with nineteen vicious wolf heads all growling. Each of his four paws were like the first.

Sakura charged up her fist with as much charka as she could muster in order to fight.

Ino made a special hand sign. "Ninja Art: Sakura of Denotation."

Shino stretched out his arms, sending his bugs forth. "Beetle Storm!" His insects swarmed in every direction.

"Don't think I'm being left out." Choji made a special hand sign. "Expansion Jutsu!" Choji grew to be a giant in the arena.

"Rotation!" Neji spun around, creating a shield of charka.

"Rotating Eight Trigrams, Revolving Tempest!" Hinata spun into her charka tornado.

Rock Lee was biting down on his teeth as his eyes went white and his skin greatly darkened. "I shall not be taken lightly. Seventh Gate, Gate of Shock Open!"

Shikamaru made a hand sign. "Fine, I guess I have no choice. Inner Shadow World Jutsu." A shadow spiral out from behind him toward the others.

"Don't forget about me." Tenten unstrapped the large scroll on her back and threw it up in the air as she held the end to have it unwrap to perform Weapon Control: Tensasai. Thousands of weapons shot down on the arena.

"I'm going to win!" Naruto created to biju ball in the Nine-tail's mouth, shooting it off.

"Forget it!" Sasuke fired an arrow from his Susanoo that was covered in black flames.

Kiba's Nightmare Wolf spun around in a Fang Over Fang that was covered in his and his dogs' different jutsu techniques. "Nightmare's Fang Over Fang!"

"Ha!" Choji swung his fist that was covered in charka as butterfly wings expanded out of his back.

Ino made a snake sign that set off her falling paper bombs.

Sakura slammed her fist straight into the ground.

Everyone's jutsu crashed in the middle of the ring, causing a white flash of light that was expanding out.

The sound of kunai hitting the ground came out of the ground. "Ninja Art: Seal of the Twelve Kunai," all of the shinobi said at once. A sealing formula wrapped around the white light, slowly pulling it in.

It completely faded after a moment. Inside the ring, the twelve warriors were on their knees, sticking their specially made kunai in the ground in a circle. All their other jutsu were canceled out. They were all breathing heavily.

"What an amazing display," the announcer shouted. "They managed to seal away the blast with their signature technique despite just seconds ago crashing with one another."

Naruto and the others were completely wiped of charka and still had a hard time breathing. Naruto's eyes went into a haze. They rolled up and he collapsed over to the side, at the same time so did the others, forming yet another circle.

Everyone looked down in shock.

"Oh, what's this?" the announcer questioned. "Could it be that they're all out. This can't be, this just can't be."

-Please Review-

Just one chapter left

I'll show pairings in

Next chapter.


	5. Aftermath

Aftermath

Everything was black.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, seeing everything fuzzy in the room he was in. "You're finally awake, Naruto," he heard a soft speak. He shifted his eyes over to his right to see a figure with blue hair, sitting beside him.

Another figure in black walked up to them, placing his hands on his hips. "It's about time the lazy idiot woke up," this person had a rougher voice. He pointed backwards. "Hey Naruto, we're playing cards over here. Do you want to get in on the next game?"

Naruto blinked a couple times to clear his vision. He then saw that it was Hinata sitting beside him and Kiba standing by the bed. "Hinata, Kiba," he said weakly.

Kiba dropped his hand down. "Of course, who else would it be?"

"I'm glad you're alright, Naruto," Hinata said.

Naruto smiled at her. He sat up in his bed, taking Hinata in his arms and kissing her deeply and passionately. Hinata accepted the kiss, letting Naruto take the lead.

Kiba looked away annoyed. "Come on you two. Do that in your private time would ya?"

They broke their kiss with Hinata blushing in embarrassment and Naruto glaring in annoyance. The blond pointed at the dog shinobi. "You're one to talk the way you're always all over Ino."

Kiba glared right back a Naruto with his hand balled up into a fist. "That's completely different."

"No, it's not," Naruto retorted. "You guys are way worse."

"At least I answer people questions before making out with my girlfriend," Kiba responded.

Naruto paused for a moment, looking up. He was trying to remember what Kiba had asked him before he made a move on Hinata. He then focused his eyes back on Kiba as he putted his hand behind his head. "Uh, what was the question again?"

"See, that's exactly what I mean."

"Just tell me already."

"I asked if you wanted to play cards with the rest of us?"

"Sure, I'll clean all of you out."

"Hah, good luck. I've got hot hands all night."

"That's before I haven't joined in."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah."

Hinata looked between the two boys as they continued their conversation, holding her hand to her chest.

-N-

The doors to the banquet hall opened up. Kiba stepped into the room with his hands in his pocket. "This is going to be completely lame, having to sit around and answer questions."

Ino came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Come on, we barely ever do stuff like this. So behave I want to have a good time after all that fighting." She kissed him on the cheek.

Kiba sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

"Like that wild mutt would knows the meaning of control," a voice called behind them. They turned their heads around to see Naruto with Hinata walking up to them. Kiba and Ino turned fully around to face them.

"Hah, like you're any better," Kiba said. "You're just angry I clean you out earlier."

"Both of you are trouble at engagements like this," another voice spoke in matter-fact tone. "That's because you both can't sit still and end up damaging the place." Shino walked up to them with Rock Lee by his side. "That's why this place has only been recently repaired from the last time we were here."

"He is right you both need to learn discipline," Rock Lee added.

Both Naruto and Kiba looked annoyed. "Well, at least we can get a girlfriend unlike the two of you losers," Kiba said. He pointed at them.

Naruto pointed at the taijutsu master and bug master as well. "That's right, you two just scare all the girls away."

Shino got a frustrated look on his face.

"Hey, that is not fair," Lee said.

"Enough already." They all looked to see Neji coming with Tenten on his arm. "You all need to act properly this evening. The fighting is over."

"Yeah, can't you just act right for once?" Tenten questioned.

"That's right." Ino pulled on Kiba's arm to try to pull him away from the others.

"Naruto, please let's just have a good time," Hinata said.

"Yeah, alright," Naruto told her.

"You better." Sasuke came into the room with Sakura. "I don't want to deal with your stupid surprise attacks while we're having dinner." He then shifted his eyes in Kiba's direction. "Or you chasing your own tail either, Kiba."

Kiba balled up his fist, taking a step forward. "What was that, Sasuke?"

"You heard me." Sasuke activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "Unless you want to fight."

"You think I'm afraid of those damn eyes of yours?" Kiba questioned.

"I forgot you have to have a brain to be afraid."

Kiba brought his thumb up to his mouth to bite it. "Oh, yeah."

"Cut it out you two," Shikamaru said. He and Choji came into the room. "You're both being a pain."

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan.

Kiba lowered his hand.

"Speaking of guys who don't have a girl on their arm," Naruto said.

"Don't you even start," Shikamaru said. "You know Temari is going be here later." He then shifted his sights over to his best friend, Choji. "What about you? You didn't decide to pick a girl up on your way here?"

Choji looked over at Shikamaru. "I thought I pick one out while we ate. After all it won't be just us here."

"Don't remind me," Kiba said, putting his hand on the top of us head.

"Let's just take our seats." Sakura lead Sasuke over to the first long table where the group was supposed to sit. The others began to move so not to block the door and also took their seats to prepare for the dinner/press converse.

THE END

-Please Review-

Let me know what your favorite

Part of the story was


End file.
